Il est parti
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: On perd ses enfants dès qu'ils deviennent eux-même des parents. Lucifer en fait l'expérience alors qu'il rend visite à Gabriel.


**Il est parti**

Chez les anges, immortalité oblige, la perspective de s'absenter pendant un an n'était réellement pas grand-chose.

La tournée d'inspection de l'Univers que l'Étoile du Matin venait d'achever avait duré trois ans et quatre mois. En d'autres termes, un temps relativement bref dans le calendrier divin.

Comme il avait le sens des convenances – bien qu'il fasse tout pour qu'on pense le contraire – Lucifer avait pris la peine de se récurer un peu et de faire la sieste avant d'aller dire bonjour à ses frères.

Michel lui avait lancé une salutation en coup de vent avant d'aller répondre à un appel urgent concernant la situation au Purgatoire. Raphaël lui avait demandé si tout s'était bien passé et s'il n'avait pas joué au couillon – sous-entendu, s'il ne s'était rien cassé.

Néanmoins, la personne que le deuxième Archange voulait le plus voir, c'était Gabriel. Son protégé à présent émancipé.

Peu de temps avant le départ de l'Étoile du Matin, son petit bébé – qui protestait qu'il n'était plus _si _petit – était officiellement devenu adulte, et comme le voulait la tradition, avait quitté la maison de son gardien pour emménager tout seul. Lucifer avait été complètement effaré à la simple pensée de laisser Gabriel vivre par ses propres moyens et avait fait jurer à Michel et Raphaël de garder un œil sur lui.

_S'ils n'ont pas aidé mon minouche alors qu'il avait des problèmes, je leur arrache les plumes_, pensa sombrement l'Archange aux ailes noires.

La maison de Gabriel se trouvait dans le Premier Ciel, le plus proche de la dimension terrestre. De fait, ce Ciel ressemblait un peu à la Terre dans son état actuel : une véritable jungle tropicale, remplie de fougères et d'arbres immenses.

Lucifer leva le nez. Construite autour de plusieurs arbres, une maison arboricole montrait innocemment ses murs clairs ressortant contre les troncs foncés.

« Gaby ! » appela l'Étoile du Matin.

Du bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la maison, puis le quatrième Archange s'avança sur le balcon, sans rien d'autre qu'un slip et un t-shirt large.

« Luci ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Depuis quand tu es rentré ? »

« A peu près… une demi-journée. J'ai le droit de monter ? » interrogea le deuxième Archange.

« Mais oui ! » s'écria le Messager en reculant. « Viens ! »

Lucifer déploya ses ailes d'onyx, décolla et atterrit sur la plate-forme de bois. Presque aussitôt, il se retrouva enlacé par un Archange aux cheveux roux avec un enthousiasme débordant. _Il ne changera jamais pour ce qui est des câlins._

« Dis donc » commenta l'Étoile du Matin une fois que son cadet eut relâché sa prise, « c'est moi ou tu as rétréci, depuis la dernière fois ? »

« J'ai pris DEUX centimètres ! » s'insurgea Gabriel – à seize ans, il atteignait à peine un mètre cinquante-cinq.

« T'es sûr ? » commenta Lucifer d'un ton joueur, alors que les pommettes du Messager devenaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit d'humidité, des nuages commençant à s'amonceler au-dessus des cimes des arbres. L'Archange aux ailes noires fronça les sourcils devant ces prémices d'orage.

« Tu as des fuites » lâcha-t-il sans indulgence.

Gabriel coucha les ailes et l'air s'éclaircit aussitôt.

« Pardon » fit l'adolescent d'un air penaud.

« On en a parlé » rappela l'Étoile du Matin d'un air sévère. « Tu dois contrôler ton pouvoir, si tu ne veux pas le voir verrouillé. Crois-moi, ce ne sera pas un processus agréable. »

Gabriel ne put retenir un frisson. En de très rares circonstances, le pouvoir d'un ange pouvait lui être retiré, plus exactement bloqué, par le sceau adéquat. Être _verrouillé _était considéré comme l'humiliation suprême parmi les résidents du Paradis, la procédure n'étant infligée qu'à ceux dont la puissance était jugée trop dangereuse ou utilisée à mauvais escient.

Voyant la mine de son petit frère s'allonger, Lucifer décida d'alléger l'ambiance.

« Tu me fais visiter ? »

Sa déprime s'envolant en un clin d'œil, Gabriel s'empressa d'attraper la main de son aîné pour le faire entrer.

Le salon était une grande pièce claire, très aérée, aux murs de bois clair. Un tapis en patchwork de bleu sur le plancher, un sofa avec des coussins éparpillés dessus, un fauteuil près de la fenêtre constituaient l'ameublement.

« Tiens, tu as décidé que ranger en valait le coup, en fin de compte ? » glissa le deuxième Archange, le sourcil levé.

« C'est surtout que je n'ai pas encore beaucoup d'affaires » répliqua son cadet.

« En tout cas, ça change de l'état de ton ancienne chambre… Puisqu'on y est, j'ai le droit d'entrer dans la nouvelle ou je suis toujours banni de ton _territoire _? » interrogea l'Étoile du Matin.

Sans prévenir, les ailes lapis-lazuli de Gabriel se raidirent violemment. Lucifer fronça les sourcils.

Le Messager toussota dans son poing et regarda son aîné par en-dessous.

« Tu pourrais patienter ici ? Genre une minute ? »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda l'Archange aux ailes noires, intrigué.

L'adolescent se gratta la cheville au moyen de son autre pied, un de ses tics quand il était nerveux.

« …Il vaux mieux que tu voies pour comprendre. »

« Bon, d'accord » abdiqua Lucifer.

Gabriel passa dans la pièce voisine. Un faible bruit se fit entendre – du tissu qui se froisse – avant que l'adolescent ne revienne avec ce qui avait l'air d'une boule de couvertures bleues foncées dans les bras.

Ce fut lorsque les couvertures s'agitèrent que Lucifer comprit son erreur et se rapprocha pour mieux voir.

« Prénom de Papa » soupira l'Archange.

Le bébé était tout bonnement adorable, avec des traits si fins qu'on aurait dit une poupée. Un duvet noir d'encre recouvrait son crâne, contrastant avec la pâleur de la peau de l'enfant.

« Eh bien, eh bien » roucoula l'Étoile du Matin, « puis-je savoir votre nom, jeune demoiselle ? »

« _Il _s'appelle Castiel, merci beaucoup » rectifia Gabriel.

Le bébé éternua – un petit son humide, qui lui valut un regard inquiet de son porteur.

« Alors, tu fais la nounou ? » voulut savoir Lucifer. « A qui est-il ? »

Gabriel ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« …A moi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je te dis qu'il est à moi » répéta l'adolescent sur un ton plus fort. « C'est mon protégé. »

L'Étoile du Matin n'aurait pas été plus sonné si la foudre s'était abattue sur lui à trois reprises successives.

Son petit Gaby. Un gardien. Avec un bébé. Non. Impossible.

« …Depuis quand ? »

Gabriel rougit et lui adressa un sourire vaguement gêné et très niais.

« Demain, ça fera tout juste trois mois. »

Oh Père, ce sourire, Lucifer le connaissait bien. Il ne l'avait jamais _vu _directement, mais il le connaissait, parce qu'il avait arboré ce sourire exact lorsqu'il avait reçu la charge d'élever Gabriel.

_Mon bébé a un bébé à lui_.

S'il parlait, il allait voler en éclats. Sa grâce s'effondrerait sur elle-même et se disperserait comme du sable dans l'océan.

Il s'avança et prit Gabriel dans ses bras. Le nouveau-né – _Castiel _– poussa un couinement de protestation en se retrouvant coincé entre deux personnes.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » interrogea l'adolescent, ses ailes s'agitant nerveusement.

Qu'est-ce que Lucifer pouvait bien lui dire ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire à quel point il souffrait de le voir subitement adulte et responsable, capable de se débrouiller sans son aide, et à quel point il était heureux de le voir ainsi, en mesure de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça sans se briser net aussitôt après avoir parlé ?

« …Si tu savais comme je t'aime, mon cœur. Père, tu n'en as pas idée. »

A ce moment, Castiel décida qu'il ne voulait plus se laisser comprimer une seule minute supplémentaire et poussa un cri aigu. Gabriel rompit immédiatement l'étreinte et entreprit de calmer le bébé qui continuait à hurler.

Les yeux de l'Étoile du Matin le brûlèrent. _Tu l'as perdu, maintenant. Gaby n'est plus à toi, il appartient à ce petit bout qui va le dévorer sans scrupules, l'accaparer tout entier, et qui refusera de t'en laisser ne serait-ce qu'une miette. Ton bébé est devenu un parent, tu n'as plus d'enfant, on perd ses enfants dès qu'ils ont leurs enfants à eux, dès qu'ils doivent s'occuper de ces petits voleurs d'amour qui gardent tout pour eux, sans penser que leurs parents ont eu des parents aussi, des parents qui voudraient que leur enfant reste encore à eux, rien qu'un peu, un tout petit peu…_

Il sentit son cœur casser net alors qu'il regardait Gabriel enchaîner les grimaces pour faire rire Castiel de son curieux trille pointu de bébé.

_Gaby n'est plus à toi._

Étrangement, il avait envie de le crier sur tous les toits. De se mettre à chanter, de transformer en musique cette détresse curieusement extatique qui fracturait son cœur de l'intérieur, cette impression vertigineuse de vide à l'endroit où il y avait eu Gabriel, et par-dessus tout, le _bonheur pur _causé par cette déchirure.

_Gaby n'est plus à toi._

Père, était-ce cela, l'amour maternel ? Ce fameux amour capable de déplacer les montagnes, d'arrêter net la marée montante ? Était-ce le bonheur de la séparation finale, irrémédiable d'avec l'être à qui on avait tout donné, tout sacrifié sans compter ? Ce bonheur tout à fait irrationnel et pervers de voir la personne la plus importante qu'on ait jamais eue dans sa vie être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que soi ?

_Gaby n'est plus à toi._

Il n'avait plus d'enfant, il était un gardien en deuil, son enfant venait de mourir pour être remplacé par un adulte avec la garde d'un enfant.

_Gaby n'est plus à toi._

Castiel émit un roucoulement curieux tout en considérant l'Archange en larmes de ses prunelles trop bleues.

« Je crois que papy Luci ne se sent pas très bien » commenta Gabriel en taquinant du bout du doigt la main minuscule du bébé.

« Je peux savoir qui tu traites de papy ? » interrogea Lucifer d'un ton faussement menaçant, sentant une boule dans sa gorge.

Le Messager déplia puis replia ses ailes.

« Ben, vu que tu as été mon gardien à moi, qui suis son gardien, c'est un peu obligé qu'il t'appelle papy ! Et puis, tu es quand même _vieux_… »

« Vieux, moi ? Répète si tu l'oses, jeune blanc-bec ! »

« Vieux, sourd _et _sénile, apparemment. Ah, mon pauvre Cassie, il va te falloir être patient avec lui… »

« Sale morveux ! L'ancêtre va t'en coller une, tu va voir ! »

Les éclats du rire de Gabriel s'envolèrent par la fenêtre comme des oiseaux attirés par les immensités du ciel.

Ce soir-là, Lucifer dirait définitivement au revoir au petit garçon turbulent et insupportable qu'il avait pris sous son aile il y avait tant de millénaires.

Et le lendemain, il accueillerait dans sa vie le jeune adulte avec sa charge de responsabilités.


End file.
